Duty of Love
by Zanzibar1
Summary: The duty of love. There is such a thing that lives in my mind called the duty of love and as I'm sure you will see, it is not easily defined...


Legend of Korra  
Duty of Love

_Disclaimer: The poem inserts are not my work. They are from a poem called The Duty of Love by Grant Gilbert._

The duty of love  
There is such a thing that lives in my mind  
Called the duty of love  
And as I'm sure you will see,  
it is not easily defined...

Mako gazed out the window of his room above the pro-bending training rooms and arena. Tonight his gaze had been captured by Air Temple Island. He was torn. For once in his life he had found someone he cared about just as much as he cared about his brother. How this had happened, he had no idea. These things are often times sudden and unpredictable, but when it happens there is no chance of denying. The challenge in this however is determining if there is any meaning within it.

The ability to absorb the knocks and blows  
And to bow with humiliation, not everyone knows  
Is one of the lessons and duties of love

She had come into his life through the guidance of his brother Bolin and had made a startling impression on him from the start. An impression he hadn't expected to ever find. Her stubbornness made him annoyed at first, but then it all made sense. She wasn't the normal fan girl that Bolin brought in. She showed enthusiasm toward the pro-bending matches. Despite the fact that I ignored her when she attempted to greet me. When she revealed that she was the Avatar I felt like a fool, yet she did not choose to rub it in. She gave me back my pride and chose not to crush me with that revelation. She even asked Bolin for some tips on bending. That was the last thing I expected once I knew she was the Avatar.

To try a little tenderness, and soften your heart  
To feel a little empathy even when we're apart  
That's the duty of love, and it makes a good start

I watched her while Bolin gave her advice. Any comment or tip he made she acted upon. She questioned the few things she wasn't sure of, but when she flawlessly executed each adjustment her bending continued to grow better. I decided to drop a comment and despite my intentions she must have thought I wasn't being serious. That's okay. I'm content to be able to watch her for now. Maybe even get to know her better.

I'll stand up for you, I'll always be around  
Even when you're being beaten and kicked to the ground  
For that's the duty of love, when it knows no bounds

Even later when we would have fallen into defeat without our third team member, Assok. She stepped in despite being new to performing in pro-bending matches. She risked making a fool of herself even if her identity as the Avatar was revealed. She decided to take that risk with no questions asked. She had known us for maybe half a day and she was willing to go so far for us. At first I was reluctant, but she seemed to be certain of her abilities, so I went with it. She truly knew how to stand against all odds, but then again after hearing her story I shouldn't be surprised. She did go against orders and travel all the way from the South Pole to Republic City.

To lift up your spirit and show you the light  
Even though our hearts are both heavy  
That's the duty of love, and that makes it right

When we were teetering on the edge of gaining entry into the tournament, it seemed all was about to be lost. The other team targeted her once they knew she was an amateur player. Yet she kept coming back each time. When she came back the next round she fought with all her heart as if she was a truly different person. She was truly a beautiful sight to watch. Weaving and ducking through each attack. She came alive.

Even when filled with furious anger  
Stop for a second and think about it  
What if the roles were reversed?  
That's the duty of love if you think for a bit

I had seen Councilman Tenzin come into the arena. I watched her have an argument out of the corner of my eye and that was when I realized just how much she was doing for us. After all my frustrations with her during the match she managed to pull through at the end to bring us to a victory. The anger I had originally felt at the humiliation she was drawing towards us dissipated. She had duties of her own that she has to do in her life. One of those duties being to learn air bending and continue to grow stronger with her other bending skills. I finally understood that her life was filled with many lifetimes of hardships that most people never had to face even in one lifetime. Her duty asked so much of her.

Just one word, one sign, or maybe one touch  
Just once everyday, even when you've been hurt  
That's the duty of love, or is it asking too much?

So as I sat on my window sill gazing towards Air Temple Island I thought of the past days events. I vowed to try to work with her more efficiently in the future. I want to one day let her know that she has a friend in me. More than a friend. With one word, one sign, or maybe one touch I would like to convey my feelings to her. Each day onward I'd like to give her my heart and embrace her in my arms.

That's the duty of love that I feel towards her. The duty of my heart.

Now the only question is, will her duty as Avatar allow for our love?

_Author's Note:__ I hope you all enjoyed my fanfiction for Legend of Korra. If you wouldn't mind please leave a review and let me know if you liked it or not. I always appreciate constructive criticism on my fics. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
